The Bear King
"The Bear King" is the 97th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary Zelena and Arthur journey to DunBroch on a mission to retrieve an enchanted relic that will provide the advantage they need to vanquish Emma and our heroes. Their path will cross with Merida's, who is on a journey of her own to pay a debt that her father, King Fergus, owed to a certain witch when he died. To do this, she enlists the help of two friends: Mulan and Ruby. However, in order to satisfy the witch and save DunBroch, Merida first must discover the identity of the knight who killed her father, and, in flashbacks, she is seen learning about bravery and honor as she trains for combat and rides alongside Fergus into the infamous battle that claimed his life. Plot Merida and Belle watch via a magic cauldron that Lord Macintosh and the United Clans plan on executing her brothers. Macintosh, MacGuffin and Dingwall fire arrows at Merida's brothers, but she manages to stop them by firing her own through each arrow. King Arthur orders Merlin to kill Snow. Hook punches the king in the face, causing him to drop Excalibur. Arthur and Zelena proceed escape via the latter's magic. 'Teaser' At the Camelot Castle, Zelena and King Arthur suddenly appear in a cloud of green smoke after returning from their encounter with Emma. The witch lands, standing fine, but the magically inexperienced Arthur heavily drops to the floor. "Welcome home, your majesty" the witch says, offering her hand to the king. Noticing he's hurt his hand, she tells him she can make it better, but he snaps at her, claiming he doesn't need her dark magic. She asks if he'd rather she send him to face Merlin and Emma on his own, pointing out that her dark magic is what allowed them to escape after he let them take control of Excalibur. The king reminds Zelena she spent the entire battle pinned to a tree, angering her, "Careful, or you'll wish you never cut me loose". The king asks the witch if she really thinks he wants to be working with a villain like her, "Like it or not, we still need each other" he claims, causing her to laugh, correcting him by pointing out he needs her to help in his pitiful quest to restore Excalibur. As they begin walking, Arthur explains that he could use the sword to destroy her sister so she can escape and give birth to her child. After stopping and rubbing her pregnant stomach, a tempted Zelena asks what Arthur suggests, because the combined power of Merlin and the Dark One makes his knights useless. Arthur says this is untrue and his knights will help defeat their foes if given the right motivation. The king asks how far her magic can take them, "Far enough. Why? Where do you want to go?" smiling, realising he's got a plan. Arthur tells his new ally that there's something that can help them in another land, "A land called DunBroch". ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' DunBroch In the land of DunBroch, a yellow flower is placed by Merida onto King Fergus' gravestone and then she steps back, smiling, telling her father that she "did it", "I saved the boys and I proved to the clans that I am fit to be their queen". A look of sadness grows on her face and she begins to fiddle with her bow, confessing that although she's united the clans, the hard part comes next, ruling over them. "You always made it look so easy" she tells her father, "I wish you were here so you...so I could ask you how you did it". With that, her mother, Queen Elinor, approaches her and assures her he's always with her, "Even if it doesn't seem like it". Elinor confesses she misses Fergus too, but quickly puts on a happy face and tells her daughter today isn't a day to wallow in sadness, "Come, you can't be late for your own coronation" she smiles, leading Merida to smile and put on a brave face. Mother and daughter then head back to their castle. DunBroch Several Years Earlier A hooded figure rides a horse through the night in DunBroch, finally reaching the witch's cottage. The man, who has a wooden leg, gets off the horse and removes his hood, revealing himself to be the red-headed father of Merida, King Fergus. He draws his sword and bursts inside the cottage. Looking around the empty room, he orders the witch to show herself, "There's no witch here, just a simple woodcarver" an old woman innocently says, appearing in the corner. An angry Fergus points out she gave his daughter magic and turned his wife and sons into bears, "You're a witch!". The old lady confesses she may have dabbled with magic, pleasing Fergus, who reveals that he needs some. He explains that invaders are coming from the south, and if he's to lead the clans into victory he'll need some magic. The witch asks if he needs something to stop the invaders from the south, but Fergus corrects that he needs something to ensure the future of his kingdom. "Yes!" the witch shouts, explaining that she can help him, "But I must warn ya, it won't come cheap". King Fergus assures her that he'll pay whatever the price is, so she tells him she's not in need of anything just yet, but she may do in the future. She teleports over to a table and reveals a contract made for the king, so he approaches and stamps the hot wax with his ring, signing it. As the deal is struck, the witch begins going through her ingredients and throwing them into her cauldron, taking one of Fergus' hairs as the final ingredient. Once the cauldron is ready, it glows green, eventually letting out a bright light that shocks both the king and the witch. A helmet then magically floats out of the cauldron and lands in the witch's hands. King Fergus asks what it does, so the witch tells him he wears the helm into battle then he'll get exactly what he wants. She then passes it over to Fergus, "Aye" the king states, stating at the enchanted helm. Two Years Later In the DunBroch Castle, Lord Macintosh approaches the royal family holding a crown on a cushion, announcing that he's freely giving it to Merida on behalf of clans Macintosh, MacGuffin and Dingwall. He bows as Queen Elinor takes the crown before announcing to the crowd that it's her honor, "To crown you, Merida of Clan DunBroch as our true and rightful..." before she can finish speaking, the doors to the hall burst open and the witch enters, sarcastically asking if they forgot to invite her. Merida stands and draws her sword, asking if she's come because of the magic she took, but the witch explains he's come because of another customer, King Fergus. Thinking she's lying, Merida claims her father would never stoop so low, leading the witch to comment that he didn't stoop, "Except to get through the door. But! He did come for magic" she reveals, opening the contract she previously made with the king. She explains that he took an enchanted helm as Queen Elinor sadly tells her daughter it's signed with her father's mark. The witch goes on to explain that King Fergus died before he could pay her what he owed...with interest of ten thousand gold. Everyone in the room becomes shocked and Merida explains that much money would bankrupt the clans three times over. The witch suggests simply returning the helm, but an angry Merida tells her she cannot return what she doesn't have. "Then you best find it" the witch says, instantly turning dark, "If you don't return it by sundown tomorrow I'll have no choice but to curse your entire kingdom!" she yells. The entire room goes into a panic, but Merida calls her bluff, leading the witch to reveal a potion, which with one drop will turn all of her subjects into bears. As the witch laughs manically to herself, Merida tries to calm the clans down, telling them to keep their heads. "Harder than it looks, dear" she smiles at the redhead before explaining to her if she wishes to wear the crown then she'll need to figure out how to do what her father couldn't, "Lead!". She then teleports away in a puff of smoke, leaving a nervous Merida behind with her frightened subjects. 'Act II' Shortly after the encounter with the witch, Queen Elinor opens up a wardrobe and looks through it, searching for the enchanted helm. Merida enters the room and softly tells her mother she won't find the helm here, "I will if you help me look" she snaps at the redhead before looking in another location and telling Merida to check a sideboard. Merida explains that she won't find it because it's not here, going on to explain that she packed the helm herself when they left to fight the southern invaders. "You mean he was wearing it when he was..." Elinor gasps before Merida cuts her off, adding "When he was killed". A faint Elinor sits down and Merida sits opposite her, asking what the witch was talking about when she said her dad didn't know how to lead and asks what she thinks the helm's magic did. Elinor defends that whatever it did, Fergus must have had good reason for needing it, "But right now we've a more pressing question. If the helm's lost, what are we going to do about the witch?" she asks, leading Merida to explain it isn't lost, just not here. Elinor asks Merida if she knows where it is, so the redhead takes her mother's hands and explains after the knight killed Fergus, he took his helm, so whoever the killer is, he has the helm. "No Merida! Absolutely not!" Elinor insists, standing to her feet, demanding her daughter not go after him, "That knight already took Fergus from me, I can't lose you too". Merida stands and grabs her bow, explaining to her mother that if she doesn't find out who he is and where to find him, her entire kingdom will be doomed. "He killed your father for that thing. He won't give it up without a fight" Elinor cautions Merida, who responds that that's what she's counting on, "Because this time my arrow won't miss". Two Years Earlier Merida and King Fergus are walking through the camp of the United Clans when they go past Lord Macintosh, MacGuffin and Dingwall, who are sitting at a table. One of them comments that Fergus is "daft" if he thinks they'd follow that "wee lass" into battle. A furious Fergus shouts out, asking who said that, but when there's no reply, he warns that the next person to disrespect his daughter loses their tongue. Merida assures her dad she can look after herself, but he points out the front is tougher than she thinks. Noticing men writing, she supposes it cannot be that bad since men are writing to their "sweethearts", but Fergus explains they're writing wills. "They think they're gonna die?" a shocked Merida asks, leading Fergus to point out that this is what war looks like. He goes over to a large chest and opens it, revealing a large bow inside. Merida asks what it is, so he explains it's his warbow, one that he carried into his first battle, and he thought it only fitting for Merida to carry it into hers. "You're giving it to me?" a shocked and honored Merida asks, before her father hands it over. Merida thanks Fergus, but when she notices a weird look on his face, she asks if he's trying to soften her up, claiming he cannot hide anything from her. As she tries out her new bow, Fergus explains her mother made him promise he'd keep her safe, so he hired a soldier to tutor her in the art of war. "You think I need a man to babysit me? To teach me how to fight?" she asks, frustrated, shoving the arrow back in her father's hands. "I'll show you" she tells him before drawing her sword and approaching the awaiting knight. She goes to attack, but the knight draws their sword and deflects Merida's attack. The knight takes a swing that Merida dodges, but when their blades lock, the knight grabs Merida's arm and throws her to the floor, getting humorous groans of pain from the United Clans and Fergus. The knight stands over Merida and removes their helmet, revealing them to be none other than Mulan, "You may not need a man to teach you how to fight, but you can learn a thing or two from me". Merida lets out a laugh and then the two women introduce themselves as the knight helps the redhead up from the floor. "I'll teach you how to fight better than any man here. I'll teach you the most important thing you need to have to fight: honor" she tells Merida with a smile. Two Years Later "Hand over the money or things are going to get messy" Mulan tells three thugs in a dark looking tavern. One of them, Edgar, responds that her boss underpaid them, but Mulan simply tells him the plan changed, "Now give me what you owe him or I'm gonna take it myself" she demands, approaching the men. Edgar stands up and asks the warrior if she thinks she can push them around, giving her a push in the shoulder. "Touch me again and you lose the hand" she says with a smile, almost hoping he does. He does just that and shoves her back, leading her to draw her sword. She takes out Edgar's two henchmen before turning her attention back to him and playfully spinning her sword, "I'll let you choose, do you want me to take the left hand or the right?" she asks. Edgar jumps at Mulan with a dagger, but ends up getting an arrow fired through his wrist, pinning him against the wall. "You're daft taking on these brutes by yourself" Merida says from behind, revealing herself as the shooter of the arrow. A frustrated Mulan smacks Edgar across the face, knocking him out and dropping him to the floor. She assures Merida she had it under control and then asks what she's doing here, so the redhead she came looking for her, as her kingdom and family need help. As Mulan stands over a large chest of gold coins, she apologises and explains the only person she helps nowadays is herself. "Where's your sense of honor?" Merida asks, amusing Mulan, who claims honor won't fill her purse. A puzzled Merida asks Mulan what happened to her, for the warrior that taught her never cared for gold or riches; Mulan snaps that Merida clearly didn't know her well. The redhead tosses a bag full of coins to Mulan hoping that'll get her to help, and it does, but Mulan insists there's one condition, "No more questions about me!". King Arthur and Zelena are walking through the woods of DunBroch together when they arrive at their destination, "There it is" Arthur points out, having come to the witch's cottage. Arthur bursts through the door, but all is silent and nobody is around...that is until a large guard wolf approaches the king, growling at him. A panicked Arthur prepares his sword and slowly backs away from the beast, but before it can pounce, Zelena throws magical dust on it, knocking it unconscious. "I see you've met me pet" the witch calls out, having suddenly appeared, warning that she won't be as easy to subdue. Arthur explains that they've come for the enchanted helm, amusing the witch, who says he's not the only one. She explains however that she doesn't have it, angering Zelena, who asks where it is, "If I knew where it was I wouldn't have sent someone to fetch it for me" she replies. Arthur asks who she sent, but the witch suggests they leave if they're not going to buy anything. She prepares to cast a spell to send them away, but Zelena stops her, teleporting behind her and grabbing her by the head, shoving her over the cauldron. "No one out-witches me! Tell us who's looking for the helm or you go bobbing for eye of newt!" Zelena yells. The witch gives in and reveals that Merida, King Fergus' daughter, is looking for it. Arthur recalls she was a prisoner in his dungeon and realises she must've escaped. An angry Zelena tells Arthur that when she's done with "that girl" she's going to wish she never left that prison cell. 'Act III' In an opening in the woods of DunBroch, Mulan and Merida walk as the latter points out this is the place her dad met his end. The redhead suddenly notices something and sprints towards it, causing Mulan to ask what it is. Merida pulls an arrow from the ground and points out the fletching was made by her, explaining that it's the arrow that just missed her father's killer. As Merida pulls a piece of cloth from the arrow, Mulan notes that she didn't miss his cloak. The redhead states they can use it to find him and they've got to make him pay for what he did to her dad. Mulan tells her to mourn on her own time as they're wasting daylight. She begins heading off, but Merida yells, asking what happened to her because she knew Fergus, but she's acting like she never met him. An annoyed Mulan asks if she's already forgotten their deal, but Merida claims she hasn't, "What kind of a friend would I be if I stuck to it? Why have you closed off your heart like this?" she questions. Mulan tells the redhead their's one lesson she didn't teach her the last time she was here, "A true warrior doesn't let anything hurt them" she says before walking away. In DunBroch of the past, Merida and Mulan are training their sword fighting. They stop for a moment, and Mulan compliments her, but states the next lesson is to never leave her flank open. Merida quickly moves and knocks Mulan to her feet, "I didn't, I just wanted you to think I had" she brags, pleasing Mulan. She tells Merida that she's learning, adding fighting isn't about who's stronger, but who's smarter. She helps her trainer up from the floor and they laugh, but stop when they hear clapping fro the side. They turn to see Lord Macintosh clapping, with MacGuffin and Dingwall stood beside him, "Look fellas, our queen-to-be knocked over a nurse maid" he mocks, stating it's a shame there'll be no lasses to fight on the battlefield. As Merida walks past him, she asks if that's because he won't be there, but Mulan stops him, for it's not worth it. "Why not? I could kick his arse in front of everyone" she brags, leading Mulan to point out that's being strong, not smart, "No one's going to follow you out of fear". The future queen asks what will make them follow her, but Mulan points out they're her people, so if she doesn't know she should ask someone who does, "Someone who they're already following". With that, the two girls approach King Fergus, who is inspiring the United Clans, getting them ready for battle. Fergus, who is wearing his helm, turns and looks at his daughter. Back in the present, Merida tells Mulan that she loves her dad and she won't stop until he has justice, supposing if they find a weaver they can find where the fabric was made. Mulan suddenly stops Merida and places her hand on the ground, sensing something, "Someone's coming" she warns. "That's a clever little trick" Zelena states, suddenly magically appearing with Arthur beside her. The two girls draw their weapons, but Zelena asks if they'd attack a mother-to-be. Merida asks what Arthur is doing here, claiming she's not going back to his dungeon. "You really think I'd come all the way to this wretched place just to drag you back to Camelot?" he asks in disgust, leading Zelena to explain they've come for something else, King Fergus' helm. A frustrated Merida asks why they want it, so Arthur explains it's the only way he'll save his kingdom. Merida asks if the witch threatened to turn his people into bears too, but Arthur smiles, realising she doesn't know what the helm does. He reveals it has the power to make other men fight your battles, however dangerous they may be. Merida says he's lying, but Arthur states it's the only way he'll ever get his men to stand up to Merlin and the Dark One. An upset Merida claims her father would never use magic to make people fight for him, so Zelena taunts her over the fact he wasn't what she thought. The two girls ready their weapons again and Mulan warns the villains to back off, for they need the helm to stop the witch from cursing DunBroch. Arthur, also holding his sword, says he's afraid they'll have to find another way to do that, and Zelena comments that nobody will notice as "these people are practically animals already". Mulan points out that they don't even have the helm, "Perhaps you don't. But we will" Zelena says before using her magic to take Merida's bow. A desperate Merida rushes forward to get it back, screaming that it belonged to her dad, but Mulan stops her. Zelena reveals she knows it belonged to him, and with a locator spell it will lead them to another of his possessions; the helm. Merida cries that the bow is the last thing he ever gave her, "Then you'll have to console yourself with memories and the knowledge of what a terrible ruler he turned out to be" Zelena tells Merida with a smile and a chuckle, "Ta-ta" she finishes before teleporting Arthur and herself away. 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features a girl on a running horse. **The same title card was featured in the episode "The Stable Boy". *Although credited, Jennifer Morrison (Emma Swan), Lana Parrilla (Regina Mills/Queen Regina), Josh Dallas (David Nolan/Prince Charming), Emilie de Ravin (Belle Gold/Belle), Colin O'Donoghue (Killian Jones/Captain Hook), Jared S. Gilmore (Henry Mills), Sean Maguire (Robin Hood) and Robert Carlyle (Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin) are absent from this episode. **Dallas, De Ravin and Carlyle, however, all feature briefly in archive footage from "There's No Place Like Home". **This is the first episode in which Ginnifer Goodwin (Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White) is featured without Morrison, making her the most prolific actor of the show as a whole. *This is the first episode of the series to consist entirely of flashbacks. Production *The title of this episode was officially confirmed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on September 28, 2015.Adam Horowitz tweet. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 509 01.png Promo 509 02.png Promo 509 03.png Promo 509 04.png Promo 509 05.png Promo 509 06.png Promo 509 07.png Promo 509 08.png Promo 509 09.png Promo 509 10.png Promo 509 11.png Promo 509 12.png Promo 509 13.png Promo 509 14.png Promo 509 15.png Promo 509 16.png Promo 509 17.png Promo 509 18.png Promo 509 19.png Promo 509 20.png Promo 509 21.png Promo 509 22.png Promo 509 23.png Promo 509 24.png Promo 509 25.png Promo 509 26.png Promo 509 27.png Promo 509 28.png Promo 509 29.png Promo 509 30.png Promo 509 31.png BTS 509 01.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Merida's Backstory